Of Lashes
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: SasuHanabi friendship; short; Rated for language; Brief SasuSaku; —In which a girl gives Sasuke a dose of reality, and Sasuke decides that he really, really hates kids.


Authoress Note: I'm back, kinda. I wrote this to get the juices flowing again, but I'm not sure if it'll work… Wish me luck people. =]

P.S. 1) That homosexual part isn'tmeant to offend anyone, okay? Thanks!  
2) I think Hanabi is very OOC…?

* * *

**Of Lashes**

Sasuke fought the urge to shift uncomfortably in the bright pink couch. Glancing upwards, he found that the pair of pale eyes were still determinedly focused on his face.

He the past fifteen minutes or so, an utterly _strange_ girl had been staring at him. She had simply wandered in front of his seat, and, apparently, he had piqued her interest.

This was why he hated _malls_.

Because of weird little girls.

He cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand tiredly, and the boy released a low growl that he hoped would scare her away, before turning his head away from her. Honestly, he didn't know how else to express his disinterest.

…

…

Frustrated, he whipped his head around. "Who the _hell_—?!"

As soon as his would-be rant began, she interrupted him, "Hey mister. I'm Hanabi." She flashed him an innocent, pretty smile. "Can I have a dollar?"

Sasuke deadpanned in disbelief, "Are you fucki—"

"Why are you in this store? Are you a homosexual?" His eye twitched. "You know, mister; they only sell woman's clothes in here."

"…Get out of here, kid," he rolled his eyes, annoyed at the entire situation, and the young girl, dressed in a frilly, light pink sun dress, took a seat on the couch beside him. She examined his form wordlessly for another minute or so, before piping happily, "Oooooh, I get it; you're waiting for a _girl_. Well then you're not gay at all!" She paused and added quietly, "…are you?"

"No, I'm not fucking _gay—" _Sasuke paused, and was almost mortified that he was resorting to cursing at a mere kid.

Almost.

...Why was he paying attention to this _alien_ child anyway? He grumbled in frustration and said plainly, "Please just get out of here."

Hanabi ignored his plea, and instead questioned him about the silver ring that she had just discovered on his finger. "That's a promise ring, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Are you whipped or something? That's so sad…you musta screwed up pretty badly. That ring must be an apology of some sort, huh?"

The dark haired boy peered into the eyes of the little girl, who was staring back up at him with her tilted her head in curiosity. Sasuke gritted out angrily, "_Why won't you just leave me alone_?"

"_Sasuke_-_kun_…!"

The sudden, mellifluous sudden sing-song voice came from within one of the dressing-room, and Sasuke turned his attention toward the source of the disruption.

Out stepped a barefooted young girl, who was clad in a pretty blue evening dress. She flipped her long pink hair over her shoulder, and gave Sasuke a warm smile, "So…? Be honest Sasuke-kun, whaddya think?!"

He contemplated answering _completely_ honestly, ("I don't really care how it looks, Sakura. I'm only taking you shopping because I missed your parents stupid dinner thingy, and the only way I can really compensate for it is by taking you on an utterly _mad_ shopping spree…") but then he decided against it, deciding that he didn't want to end up apologizing for _that_ as well.

Sasuke sighed. "It's great…"

She bit her lip in anticipation. "Really?! So can I get it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Oh, thanks so much Sasuke-kun!" Rushing over to him, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You spoil me too much!"

Sasuke sighed, "Okay, so can we leave now? This stupid girl keeps pestering me…"

Sakura stepped back, and looked around the small store for said female. "What girl…?"

He looked to his left…

Then to his right…

Then he released another deep, exasperated sigh. "Just… nevermind. Get dressed so we leave this godforsaken place." Luckily for him, the last part went unheard by Sakura_._

She shoved the matter aside. "I think you're becoming delirious… I'll make you something when we get home, okay?" Without awaiting his response, she went back into the dressing room to take off the (most likely overpriced) dress.

Sasuke was too busy musing about how easy Sakura was to please that he didn't realize when Hanabi emerged from behind the pink couch. "You _are_ whipped!" The girl burst into a fit of giggles, and Sasuke twitched agitatedly.

He _hated_ kids.

Seriously.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress Note: This is the first thing that I've written since I've entered high school. (Yay!) I know that it probably wont make much sense to you because everything always sounds better in my head, [-.-] but it doesn't actually HAVE to make sense! :)

I've lost my mojo, haven't I? Should I give up on writing…? :(

And here's some help for the title: lash is a synonym for the technical definition of _whipped_. ^_^ If you don't get it then tough nuts. =/

Review?


End file.
